1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a mold type motor having a surge absorber. More particularly, it relates to a submergible motor for a well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known submergible motor, called a canned type motor, stainless steel cylinders are respectively fitted on the outer and inner surfaces of a stator iron core and a liquid lubricant for a thrust bearing is sealed in the inner cylinder.
Although the canned motor has excellent insulating properties for a stator coil, it has the following disadvantages. The number of parts is increased because it is necessary to provide flanges for closing the end portions of the inner and outer cylinders and for fixing a bracket. It is also necessary to carry out a machining operation for the flanges in order to shape fitting parts for both the cylinders whereby assembling operations are increased to thereby cause an increase in manufacturing cost.